typemoonfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Маг
В Насуверсе Маг (Magus, 魔術師) - человек, практикующий Магическое ремесло, магические науки, в отличие от Волшебника, который способен творить настоящие чудеса, что невозможно сделать на текущей научной сцене. В древности термин "маг" относился к применяющим Чародейство и Магию, но с развитием науки, которые делали прошлые чудеса возможными, и с уменьшением общей мощи Истинной Магии появилось различие между этими двумя направлениями. В современную эпоху осталось только пять Волшебников. Маги имеют долгую продолжительность жизни: если использовать магию, продлевающую жизнь, то прожить несколько сотен, а то и тысяч, лет более не представляется невозможным. Первые маги были просто учёными, изучающими сверхъестественное, и нынешний уровень Чародейства был достигнут благодаря накопленным знаниям и родословным магов, произошедших от этих первых магов. Маги часто, но не обязательно, происходят из старых магических семей, а способности к колдовству передаются через кровные связи. Являясь больше, чем просто название, термин "Маг" определяет целый набор убеждений и образ жизни. Маг посвящает себя изучению и улучшению Чародейства, держась подальше от простых людей. Он раскрывает секреты вселенной не ради ответа на вопросы бытия, а только ради познания. В идеале, маг would render his own self transparent while still retaining his ego. Однако в действительности, большинство магов, особенно из Ассоциации Магов, часто участвуют в борьбе за власть. С другой стороны, те, кто открыто отклоняются от пути магов, такие как Эмия Кирицугу и Эмия Широ, считаются еретиками, которые не заслуживают называться магами. Родственные понятия Архимаг (Archmagus, 大魔道師) Звание, данное великим магам прошлого, таким как Джустиция Лицлехи фон Айнцберн или Кобак Алькатрац. Фейкер (Faker, 複製者) Название, даваемое магам, имеющим большой опыт в Градации Воздуха. Фрилансер (Freelancer, フリーランサー) Маг, не связанный ни с одной магической организацией и берущийся за работу за вознаграждение. Из-за природы своей профессии они постоянно находятся в разногласии с Энфорсерами из Ассоциации и Экзекуторами изЦеркви. К фрилансерами относятся Аозаки Аоко и Наталья Камински. Houjutsushi (Houjutsushi, 法術師) Изгоняющие духов с помощью сутр, молитв и веры. Некоторые, достигшие истинного просветления, могут творить чудеса, опираясь на силу сверхъестественных существ; другие же (западные маги, например), которым недостаёт подготовки, вынуждены заполнить этот пробел, используя свои собственные силы. В Японии существует секретная организация of Houjutsushi. В настоящее время среди монахов of Ryuudouji нет ни одного Houjutsushi, хотя в прошлом они были. Шаман/Ведьма (Shaman/Witch, 呪術師) Практикующие Колдовство, по своей концепции они похожи на некоторую разновидность обычного мага. К ним относятся Куонджи Алиса и Саджо Аяка. Заклинатель (Spellcaster, 魔術使い) Прозвище, даваемое тем, кто использует Магию, но не следует пути мага. К ним относится Эмия Кирицугу, который относился к Магии только как к инструменту. Обычно их навыки в Чародействе крайне низки, но нередко бывает, что они невероятно опытны в единственной области, на которой они и специализируются. Также к ним причисляют магов, не имеющих формального обучения, таких как Эмия Широ и Мато Сакура. Spiritual Doctor (Spiritual Doctor, 霊媒医師) Маг, использующий Духовное Заклинание для выполнения медицинских операций, которые лечат не тело, а душу. Их можно найти среди членов Церкви, так что эти процедуры нельзя полностью отнести к Чародейству. Котомине Кирей был отличным Spiritual Doctor, способным удалять Командные Заклинания у Мастера без повреждения его нервной системы. Династии магов Аозаки Аозаки (Aozaki, 蒼崎) - семья, управляющая сильнейшей духовной землёй в Японии, для магов это имя является синонимом слова "беда". Несмотря на свой возраст, она не является известной династией, а Ассоциация Магов рассматривает их как еретиков. В общем история родословной насчитывает шесть поколений. Глава третьего поколения был гением, разработавшим метод, который значительно увеличивает шансы главы семьи наследовать звание Волшебника. В нынешнее поколение в семье случилось несчастье, являющееся трагедией для любого клана магов: два наследника начали бороться за места главы семьи. Итогом конфликта стала победа младшей из сестёр, Аоко, которая стала Волшебником. На то время обе сестры состояли в Ассоциации Магов, но после случившегося они были изгнаны из неё. Аоко оставила свои капризы и стала Фрилансером. Между тем, старшая сестра, Токо, сбежала после получения a Sealing Designation. Токо заметила, что если бы она осталась в Ассоциации, позже она не смогла бы выйти из неё; но она имела отличный шанс для достижения высочайших рангов в Ассоциации. В семье Аозаки никогда не было практики создания наследников с большим количеством Магических Цепей, и число их с каждым поколением снижалось. Ко времени родителей двух сетсёр Цепей почти не осталось. Многие считали, что это конец для родословной Аозаки, но, к удивлению, Токо оказалась чудом с 20 Цепями. Деда Аоко и Токо, главу третьего поколения, упомянутого ранее, называли чудовищем и, по словам Аоко, он был "нехорошим стариком, который упорно старался прожить подольше". Он наставил Токо на путь мага в своей мастерской в горах, тогда как Аоко с родителями жили отдельно. Но, когда девушкам было по 18 и 16 лет соответственно, он неожиданно поменял наследника на Аоко. Потрясённая, Токо убила его после того, как он передал право наследования её сестре. Until then, said heritage was not given to neither the children nor the pupils of the third generation head. Ко времени пятогов Heaven's Feel Токо по-прежнему скрывается от Ассоциации, в то время как Аоко без забот путешествовала по стране. Токо - очень универсальный маг, а Аоко, использующая Пятую Магию, "Blue", хороша только в разрушении. *Известные члены: ::Аозаки Токо. ::Аозаки Аоко. Арчибальд Арчибальд (Archibald, アーチボルト) - дом аристократов из Ассоциации Магов, считающийся элитой среди элит, и одна из немногих семей, обладающих тесными связями с Бартомелоями. Вместе с Лордами Эль-Меллоями, с которыми они были во фракции внутри Ассоциации, дом был почти полностью уничтожен после смерти девятого главы - Кайнета Арчибальда Эль-Меллоя, но он смог восстановиться благодаря усилиям неофициального ученика, Вейвера Вельвета. После разрешения ситуации Вельвет в качестве благодарности получил титул "Лорд Эль-Меллой II". Но, на самом деле, истинным наследником Арчибальдов является маленькая девочка в нижайшем месте клана. Она дала ему титул, сказав: "Я признаю вашу службу семье Арчибальд, но как только вы were only making up for what you caused in the first place, you better serve me for your entire life", тем самым буквально привязав его к себе. *Известные члены: ::Кайнет Арчибальд Эль-Меллой (мёртв). ::Лорд Эль-Меллой II (Formerly). Бартомелой Бартомелой (Barthomeloi, バルトメロイ) - одна из самых известных родословных магов в Ассоциации. Они - семья правителей и лордов, которых также можно назвать перфекционистами и аристократами. Их родословная - таинственна и стара даже по стандартам других магов из Ассоциации, и неясно, когда "Бартомелой" впервые появился на страницах истории. Впервые они появились во время строительства Часовой Башни и с их мощными Blue Blood Noble Магическими Цепями и attribute of Almighty быстро стали лордами. Они находились на вершине Ассоциации веками и искали совершенство в каждом поколении их магов. Глава семьи не появляется на публике до тех, пока он или она по их стандартам не достигнет совершенства как маг. Они растут и воспитываются только в усадьбе Бартмелоев, и, похоже, пока они неопытны, нахождение снаружи для них волнительно. В результате всего этого, как только глава делает первые шаги в Ассоциации, они сразу готовы действовать в качестве начальника отдела. Они невероятно гордятся именем "Бартомелой", считая, что они представляют её, тогда как их собственные имена не более чем приложения. Все Бартомелои имеют почти навязчивую ненависть к Мёртвым Апостолам, возможно, из-за их чувства достоинства как человека либо гордости аристократа, и они проводят своё время, охотясь на них, как будто это вполне естественно. Эта навязчивая идея может зайти так далеко, что они могут пренебрегать другие обязанностями ради охоты на вампиров. Их можно считать аристократами более ревностными, чем Twenty-seven Ancestors, которые считают, что даже их товарищи-лорды должны быть покорными перед более древней и лучшей кровью. Только тот маг, который практикует Первую Магию, считается равным Лорду Бартомелою. Нынешний глава, Бартомелой Лорелей, имеет дружеские отношения с семьёй Арчибальд, но другой информации о её преемственности и происхождении нет. *Известные члены: ::Бартомелой Лорелей. Эдельфельт Эдельфельт (Edelfelt, エーデルフェルト) - финская семья, известная как одна из лучших пользователей Gandr в мире. Обладают Sorcery Trait, называемый Ore Scales, который позволяет им иметь двух наследников их Магии. Как семья аристократов-наёмников, они получают большое удовольствие в бою, и из-за восхищённого выражения лица, которое у них появляется во время боя, их прозвали "самыми элегантными гиенами на земле". Две сестры-близняшки из этой семьи участвовали в третьем Heaven's Feel 3 и, благодаря силе их Sorcery Trait, они смогли призвать два воплощения одной и той Героической Души в качестве двух Слуг класса Сэйбер. Из-за плохих отношений друг с другом ответвившиеся пути привели к конфликту. Они обе использовали особняки западного стиля, построенные, как и замок Айнцбернов, в лесу, в качестве баз, которые после Войны Святого Грааля доставшиеся Ассоциации. База старшей сестры находилась в старом городе, а младшей - в Синто. Ко времени пятого Heaven's Feel оба особняка были разрушены и имели репутацию домов с привидениями. В конце концов, младшая сестра потерпела поражение от главы семьи Тосака того времени, в то время как старшая сестра сбежала из страны в обмен на обещание никогда не возвращаться. Эти события стали причиной ненависти Эдельфельтов к японцам и особенно сильной к семье Тосака. Из того факта, что Слуги класса Сэйбер участвовали во всех финальных битвах Войн Святого Грааля, вытекает то, что одна из сестёр была в числе последних участников третьего Heaven's Feel. *Известные члены: ::Эдельфельт Лувиагелита. Айнцберн Айнцберны (Einzbern, アインツベルン) - династия, когда-то владеющая Третьей Магией, но потерявшая её. Что удивительно, у такой древней родословной нет ответвляющихся семей. Their Sorcery Trait is the flow/transference of power. Около 1000 лет Айнцберны начали пытаться восстановить утраченное чудо, но в конце концов поняли, что в одиночку они этого не смогут и нужно искать помощь извне. Результатом стало создание с помощью Макири и Тосака ритуала Heaven's Feel около 200 лет назад. Они были теми, кто построил в Фуюки Великий Грааль, а Айнцбернам отвечали за создание нового сосуда Святого Грааля для каждой Войны Грааля. Магическое ремесло Айнцбернов, которое происходит от Thaumaturgical School of Alchemy, основывается на создании и совершенствовании субстанций, а их исследования направлены исключительно на структурные манипуляции с драгоценными металлами. Они знакомы с лечащей Магией, но, будучи алхимиками, они используют её не ради лечения раненных, а чтобы уменьшить большую нагрузку, которую испытывает субъект с пересаженным органом, закалённую магической энергией, и помочь его телу привыкнуть к нему. that was tempered with magical power and help his body get used with the newly transplanted organ. Поскольку из-за опытов Айнцбернов магическая энергия становится легко dispersible, здания, защищённые почвой или камнем, являются предпочтительными для их мастерских. Айнцберны широко известны как отличные создатели гомункулов. Даже те, что считаются своими создателями неудачными, всё равно превосходят даже сотню магов. Функции гомункулов Айнцбернов определяются на стадии проектирования, а сами гомункулы рождаются с телами и умами, оптимизированными для выполнения своих задач. Текущий глава семьи - Джубстахейт фон Айнцберн (или "старик Ахт"), восьмой человек, дошедший до этого положения. Он живёт примерно со времён второго Heaven's Feel благодаря методам продления жизни. Также упоминается, что под его руководством Айнцберны изменили свои цели с "поиска Святого Грааля" на "победить в Войне Грааля". He has a close relationship with the Talbot farm of early autumn Darjeeling and for years its tea has been only served to special guests. Хотя принадлежность к этой семье опасна и вынуждает сражаться, их единственная специализация в Алхимии делает их малопригодными для боёв. По этой причине вплоть до третьей Heaven’s Feel Мастера Айнцбернов погибали в начале боя. Для четвёртой Войны Святого Грааля семья наняла постороннего, Эмию Кирицугу, и вручила ему ножны святого меча, выкопанные в Корнуолле, которые должны стать катализатором для призыва Короля Артура. Вся семья возложила свои надежды на него, но он предаёт их и уничтожает Святой Грааль. В замке Айнцбернов на родине есть часовня, в которой Кирицугу призвал Сэйбер. С тех пор как они поселились в заснеженных горах, Айнцберны не имеют обычая выращивать цветы. Климат на их территории также не подходит для производства спиртного, но, тем не менее, у них есть пивоваренный завод для производства спирта, который является необходимым для их ремесла компонентом. *Известные члены: ::Джубстахейт фон Айнцберн ::Джустиция Лицлехи фон Айнцберн (мертва). ::Айрисвиль фон Айнцберн (гомункул; мертва). ::Илиясвиль фон Айнцберн (гомункул; возможно, Magician; статус неизвестен). Eltnam The , a fallen noble house of alchemists, they are scorned and feared due their creation and use of Etherlite. The cause of their ruin came when the family head of three generations past, Zepia Eltnam Oberon, became a Dead Apostle around 500 years ago. *Известные члены: ::Zepia Eltnam Oberon (Мёртвый Апостол). ::Sion Eltnam Sokaris (Мёртвый Апостол). Эмия The , a lineage dating back a few centuries that focused on 'Time Manipulation' in their quest for Akasha. The fourth family head, Norikata Emiya, was a genius who was Sealing Designated, bringing ruin upon his family for researching into vampirism. His successor, Kiritsugu Emiya, was a freelancer who did not care for the ways of the magi and his own lineage, and died without passing on the Emiya Crest. Shirou Emiya is Kiritsugu's adopted son and apparently not considered a true successor. *Известные члены: ::Эмия Нориката (мёртв). ::Эмия Кирицугу (мёртв). ::Эмия Широ (усыновлён и принят в ученики; статус неизвестен). Фрага The , a family with a history that extends itself backs to the Age of Gods. Due to the faithful servitude they showed to the ancient deities in the past, the clan was rewarded with the knowledge of mystic runes and rights over the Noble Phantasm Fragarach. From the Magi's standards they are supposed to be the top-elite, but for some reason decided to remain isolated in a small coastline village. By bloodline alone, they should have been seen as high class, but in truth possess neither money nor fame and just live secretly while passing down their mystical knowledge to their descendants. The parents of Bazett were against her entrance into the Association. *Известные члены: ::Базетт Фрага МакРемитц. Макири/Мато The , later known as , a lineage that dates back over 500 years ago, they were chased out of their homeland in Russia.Fate/complete material III - World material: Q: Where did the Makiri clan originally emigrate from? A: It’s said that they came from somewhere around Russia. They eventually took refuge in Japan, where they changed their name to Matou. Around 200 years ago, the Makiri entered in decline and their offspring started to lose their capacity to manifest Magic Circuits. Although they covered up with the excuse that they were incompatible with the spiritual land of Fuyuki, the true reason behind this sudden fall of their bloodline was never explained. Their fall finally culminated in their last heir, Shinji Matou, having no Magic Circuits at all; Shinji's paternal uncle Kariya Matou had been the last known member of the family to be naturally born with Magic Circuits, but had expressed such disgust towards the family's practices that he left the family before learning any of the Matou's Magecraft. With the practice of passing down their Thaumaturgical Crest among the family members being ceased since generations before, everything that is now left of their mystic heritage is simply knowledge in the form of books of Magecraft. Their only choice to continue with their line would be to take in pupils from other families, but because of their history of being overly prideful nobody would willingly go to them. That in mind, Zouken went to the Tohsaka while recalling the past pact of friendship between the two families. As a result, Sakura was adopted into the Matou. The Magecraft of the Matou works around the concept of "absorbing" or, from another perspective, "to bind something to one's self". Their method of teaching of Thaumaturgy is not by letting the mind absorb the knowledge through study, but by literally carving it into the body through the use of Crest Worms. Despite the torture-like aspects of the process, it seems to be remarkably efficient. Among their accomplishments include the establishment the Servant system of the Heaven's Feel and created the Command Spells for the Masters. They possess a considerable amount of monetary resources, which were accumulated during the time that they researched Thaumaturgy. *Известные члены: ::Мато Зокен. ::Мато Кария(мёртв). ::Мато Бьякуя(мёртв). ::Мато Синдзи(статус неизвестен). ::Мато Сакура (удочерена от семьи Тосака; Lacks formal education; статус неизвестен). София-Ри , a family related to the lineage, a prestigious clan that is proud of its latent potential as magi and the family of the current Department Head of the Eulyphis – Spiritual Summoning Department of Clock Tower. Around the time that Sola-Ui was born, a power struggle almost caused the family's successor to be assassinated. *Известные члены: ::Сола-Ю Нуада-Ре София-Ри (мертва). Тосака The , a lineage with a history worth about 200 years, they were once Hidden Christians that lived inside a then foreigners-intolerant Japan. Their first head, Nagato Tohsaka, was considered the least promising of Zelretch pupils. But by six generations after, the time of Rin and Sakura, the family had improved to the point of reaching the second place. They possess good connections in both the Mage's Association, due their relationship with Zelretch, and the Holy Church, thanks to their faith. The Tohsaka are experts in the use of Jewel Magecraft and a secret style of Chinese kenpo, the latter due Nagato's emphasis in the training of not only Magecraft, but also martial arts. Thanks to the sudden and relatively recent progress of their mastery of Jewel Magecraft, as well as the introduction of the Gandr into their magical repertory, it is believed that the Tohsaka lineage was able to incorporate the Edelfelts' knowledge of Magecraft into their own through the younger Edelfelt twin that was supposedly defeated during the Heaven's Feel 3, for the members of that family (such as Luvia) are well known for being very capable in the use of both. It is unknown if the Tohsaka gained the abilities from the Edelfelt twin marrying with the head of the Tohsaka family of that time or simply by having her Thaumaturgical Crest stolen. Back when the Tohsaka were developing the ritual of the Heaven's Feel along with the Makiri and the Einzbern, Nagato's daughter played a greater role in the completion of the Holy Grail War system than her father. The Tohsaka role in the Heaven's Feel is to provide the use of their spiritual land to the ritual. It is known that one of Tokiomi's parents was a foreigner. *Известные члены: ::Тосака Нагато. ::Тосака Токиоми (мёртв). ::Тосака Аои. ::Тосака Рин (в Ассоциации Магов). Зептер An extinct bloodline likely originating from Bavaria in southern Germany. They experimented with perfecting resurrection of the dead. Whilst they did succeed in restoring the body to a perfect semblance of life, even allowing bodies with missing parts to accept foreign organs with ease, they could never achieve perfect retrival of the soul. Having declined for several generations, their final head Heinrich Zepter became a heretic by creating monstrous fusions of man and beast in a fashion none too dissimilar to Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. After fleeing to Present Mountain, America, he was hunted down and killed by Natalia Kaminski and Kiritsugu Emiya. The Zepter family's Thaumaturgical Crest was destroyed at this time, erasing the secrets of their Magecraft. Известные Маги *Арайя Сурен (мёртв). *Альба Корнелиус (мёртв). *Кокуто Азака. *Котомине Кирей (мёртв; также - член Церкви). *Кишуа Зелретч Швайнорг (Undead; Dead Apostle Ancestor; Also a Magician). "Статус неизвестен" означает, что окончательная судьба персонажа отличается в различных ветках и концовках. Внешние ссылки *Оригинальная статья на TYPE-Moon Wiki Category:Магия Category:Маги Category:Насуверс